1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the novel use of a chemically-stabilized chlorite matrix for the parenteral treatment of HIV infections.
2. Description of Related Art
HIV infections, amongst which the various subsidiary forms of the HIV virus are to be understood, are ever increasing. Despite intensive endeavors to control HIV infections, it has hitherto not been possible to find an absolutely effective counteragent. Previously known agents, for example AZT or DDI, act especially on the cells infected with the virus, which are thereby killed off so that the infection does not proceed further. But these known agents have no effect on the viruses liberated into the blood circulation by the breakup of such cells, which bring about spreading and infection of other cells.
Sarin et al., New England Journal of Medicine, 313, 1416/1985, discloses a treatment of cell cultures of HTLV III--(HIV) viruses in vitro with a 200 fold diluted solution of 0.23% sodium chlorite and 1.26% lactic acid. The treatment of Sarin et al. led to an inactivation of the viruses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,402 discloses a solution containing chlorine dioxide or a chlorine dioxide-liberating mixture of a chlorite, a weakly acidic buffer and a heat-activated saccharide which can be used for the sterilization of stored blood components with the exception of those which contain red blood corpuscles, i.e., of leukocytes, blood platelets, coagulation factors and globulins. In whole blood, a corresponding disinfecting action does not occur, presumably because the red blood corpuscles are attacked more quickly by the chlorine dioxide than the investigated micro-organisms. Therefore, this agent also is not suitable for a parenteral administration.
DE-OS 32 13 389, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,285 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,103, describe chemically-stabilized chlorite matrices which are suitable for an external or oral therapeutic use. Besides various bacterial infections, the external treatment of virus infections, such as herpes simplex and herpes zoster, is deemed possible in this manner but an intravenous administration for the treatment of HIV infections is not possible.
EP 0 200 155 further describes solutions of a chemically-stabilized chlorite matrix for intravenous and perioperative administration. The agent has proved to be effective in the treatment of Candida albicans infections. From EP 0 200 157, it is known to use such stabilized chlorite matrices for intravenous and/or local administration in cases of infectious conditions brought about by parasites, fungi, bacteria, viruses and/or mycoplasts. The action is explained by a phagocyte stimulation which is achieved by a single effective administration of the chlorite complex shortly after the infection. Combating virus infections is not described in this publication and, because of the principle of action, does not appear to be possible.